


The One Where They Clean A Shelf

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have the weekend off.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	The One Where They Clean A Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im not a writer ;; but a dear friend of mine mentioned wanting some domestic fluff so i pulled at my metaphorical bootstraps and tried to string...words... together!!! it's a bit rough, but i hope y'all manage to get.. something?? out of this.
> 
> this fic is structure-less and not betaed. any mistakes you find are merely a product of my being.

Kyungsoo traces the lines of Chanyeol's eyebrows, keeping his touch light as he trails down to cup the other's cheeks. Chanyeol's eyes flutter at the touch, and Kyungsoo can't help himself to kiss each closed eyelid, revelling in the warmth of having his husband so close to him.

It's a touch too early to be awake, the sun barely high enough for light to peek through their curtains. Chanyeol came home only a few hours prior, after a big project wrap up with barely any energy to change his clothes before flopping into bed. 

(Said flopping being the reason Kyungsoo is awake right now, roused by the jostle of the bedframe during that point in the REM cycle that makes it impossible to be anything but awake.)

 _'You've worked hard'_ Kyungsoo murmurs to himself, fingers now absentmindedly raking through the taller's hair. He feels a burst of fondness at the sight, wanting nothing more than to snuggle closer, bury his head in the crook of Chanyeol's neck, and inhale the scent he's come to associate as home. He ultimately decides against it though, and carefully maneuvers himself out of the firm hold on his waist, and climbs off the bed with quick peck to his husband's forehead.

He pads over to their apartment kitchen, putting on his apron on the way to start the coffee machine. He takes out the ingredients he needs from the fridge, and starts preparing.

Its's been awhile since they've gotten a whole weekend to themselves, with Kyungsoo's shift at the restaurant covering saturday nights and Chanyeol's tendencies to bring his work home. But both their schedules are miraculously empty this time round, and Kyungsoo is glad for the break.

He pours in the whisked eggs into the pan, and stirs it in the garlic, the aromatic scent wafting through the space as he reaches for the day-old rice he set on the counter. The next motions are a breeze, this particular recipe of fried rice imprinted in his memory since Chanyeol called it his favorite during their fourth date. It brings a smile to Kyungsoo's face even now, so many years later.

He's too lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice another presence with him until he feels a weight on his shoulder, familiar arms around his waist.

The stove turns off. "Morning, Chanyeol-ah."

"Smells good." Chanyeol mumbles, voice still rough and sleep slurred. "You're up early."

Kyungsoo wriggles in the hold. "We have a lot to do." the hold tightens. "Come on, Let's eat."

Chanyeol makes no effort to let Kyungsoo go, and ends up waddling behind the smaller as he splits the portion into two. He doesn't let go to sit either, pulling Kyungsoo onto his lap and perching his chin back over the other's shoulder.

"And how are we gonna eat like this?" Kyungsoo asks, lips tilting with amusement. He can feel Chanyeol's returning smile against his skin, trailing butterfly kisses up his neck in a way that has him shuddering.

It ends with a big smooch on his cheek, the grin evident in the older's tone when he chirps, "Guess you gotta feed me."

And Kyungsoo can't help but to laugh at that, bright and silly and bursting with affection. "You're insuferrable." He says, leaning back and facing Chanyeol with mirth-filled eyes that speak to the truth of said statement.

He notes how handsome Chanyeol looks like this, in comfy pyjamas, hair mussed and more puffed-out on the side he didn't press against the pillow. His eyes are soft with lingering traces of exhaustion, and Kyungsoo has never felt more love at the sight.

And then hes replied with a lingering kiss, followed by a devastating dimpled smile.

When they actually get to eating the rice has turned cold.It's unfortunately not an uncommon occurence. Kyungsoo does eventually relent and decide to feed his husband, ending up straddling him for better spoon-to-mouth aim. They end up sharing a plate too, and Chanyeol laughs at Kyungsoo's grumblings on _'why do i bother with portioning at all'_. 

He kisses the younger's pout away, making amends with soft apologies amidst sweeping touches under Kyungsoo's shirt. Kyungsoo will not let him call it a win.

\--

"So, what are we doing today?" Chanyeol asks later, once the dishes are washed and theyre lounging on the living room sofa. "Thought you wanted to stay in."

It's a sunny day outside, mid morning light warm and casting a soft glow where it streams through their windows.

Kyungsoo hums, taking Chanyeol's hand from besides him and lacing the fingers through his own. He always loved how big the other's hands are, the way they're drawfing his even like this, with their shared rings glinting side by side.

"I thought we could do some cleaning." Kyungsoo says, giving said hand a squeeze.

He doesn't have to turn to hear Chanyeol's pout. "Do we have to?" the older crowds closer to Kyungsoo's space, disentangling their hands, "I was thinking we could spend the day doing-" the palm lands on his bare thighs instead, Chanyeol's gaze darkening when he gives a light squeeze. "-other things."

"Well I'd like our shelf to not be a mess." Kyungsoo replies, swatting the hand away. He ignores the warmth pooling in his belly at the way Chanyeol's looking at him. "We should at least sort the photos Mom sent last week."

He then leans back against Chanyeol's collarbone, noting the way his mouth is still set in a way that tells he'd rather do anything else. And Kyungsoo fully admits its a dirty move when he bites his lip, peering up to Chanyeol the way he knows the other is weak to. "Please?"

It makes Chanyeol snort, shaking his head as if he finds Kyungsoo unbelievable. "Aaah- that's a low blow, 'Soo." and neither of them cant hold back a smile at that. "But I'm only in it for the piles of your embarrassing teen photos, just so you know."

\--

Its an exaggeration. The piles of embarrassing teen photos, he means, not the shelf being a mess. The unfortunate photos of his youth are just there because his mother is in love with the idea of a joint photo album of them growing up. And well, maybe so is he. But it makes up only a small, still-packaged lump on the floor in front of the shelf.

It's been about four years since Kyungsoo's moved into Chanyeol's honestly-too-large apartment post-undergrad, and about three since his old room got converted into Chanyeol's home office instead. But it's only been during the past 8 months after their honeymoon that hes made an effort to sort everything as _shared_.

Not that they weren't before, really. but unlike the furnitures they bought together or the appliances they use interchangably, theres something about the books and albums on the shelf, still sorted between _'top rows= Chanyeol's'_ and _'bottom rows=' Kyungsoo's'_ that has him pursing his lip. If they're gonna have a combined album for the timeline of their adolescence why not... combine everything else.

It feels kind of dumb to think about, honestly. And he's not even quite sure it makes sense. So Kyungsoo doesn't tell Chanyeol about it, and Chanyeol (hopefully) doesn't ask.

The taller is currently lining up the photos from both their mothers, pairing them up by date with a fond smile and the occasional ' _Look how cute we are!'_ ' 

Laid open in front of him is a worn album they found during a thrift store outing, a navy hardcover with intricate flourishes decorating both its exterior as well as along the edges of its beige pages.

Theyre both on the carpet right now. A space between them where Kyungsoo has piled all the books and trinkets down, and is currently sorting between the three disk holders they share between themselves.

It's a testament to their age, both the state of said disc holders and the fact they still have one at all. Its mostly unused, admittedly, amidst the netflix set up on their TV and the pirated-movie site Kyungsoo set as his browser's homepage, but there's enough sentimentality and the occasional discontinued gem in them that he keeps them around. 

He gets to sorting the CDs the same way he did their books and albums: grouping by genre before sorting alphabetically. It's quite a relaxing process, and he gets a little giggle when he remembers a movie he hasn't watched in awhile. It brings up another funny thing though.

Kyungsoo is quite aware that he and Chanyeol share a lot in common. They met at the anime merch shop near campus and bonded over Arctic Monkeys before finding out theyre both regulars at the same downtown takoyaki stand. 

More similiraties in taste has come forward over the years, but as Kyungsoo places Chanyeol's copy of _The Shawshank Redemption_ next to his own (the fourth DVD aside from the two books and ten albums that they apparently have doubles of), he finds that the novelty still hasn't worn off.

He was just placing Chanyeol's _The Spongebob SquarePants Movie_ for PS2 in the designated game album when the other calls him over, a pair of photos in hand that he's waving around too hard for them to be legible.

He scoots over to Chanyeol, nervously hoping that the grin on his face isn't coming from him finding the twin banana costumes Kyungsoo did with Baekhyun for Halloween of '08.

His fears are assuaged when Chanyeol shows the photos to be of both of them in suits. Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief.

"This is what we would've looked like at prom together!" Chanyeol exclaims, overlapping the photos as close as he could get before the borders of Kyungsoo's photo covers Chanyeol up. "Pretty cute, don't 'cha think?"

Kyungsoo smiles at the joy in his voice, and leans forward to get a better look at it. The picture is adorable, that's true. Even with difference in camera distance and angling 12th-Grade-Kyungsoo still looks so small next to 12th-grade-Chanyeol, who looks just as handsome as he does now. 

Chanyeol in the picture has his signature peace sign, while flashing a charming smile. He was lankier then, and his dark suit highlighted how long his legs are. it was fitted nicely, though a little tight at the shoulders. That, paired with the gentle swoop his hair was parted in made it as a... ridiculously good look. Kyungsoo could see himself then, 18 and falling at the sight.

He himself wasn't much to look at in comparison, his suit noticably more ill-fitted, a stiff smile on his face and hands on his sides when he remembers it wishing to mess with the gel holding his hair up. He definitely looks the awkward teenager he remembers being, especially side-by side with Chanyeol like that.

Something must've transferred on his face then, because he feels Chanyeol's hand squeezing at his hip, the taller's head cocked in the manner he does when asking if everything's okay. Kyungsoo's heart warms at the gesture, and he shakes his head softly. 

"This wasn't from my prom, though." he says instead.

"Oh." Chanyeol pauses, thumb still rubbing comforting circles on his hip. "What was this for then?"

Kyungsoo places his free hand over Chanyeol's. "A wedding. Aunt Jihye's second, if i'm not wrong. I don't have a prom photo."

That makes Chanyeol frown. "You didn't go to your prom? I never heard about that."

"It never really came up." Kyungsoo shrugs. "It's no big deal."

He can feel Chanyeol's eyes on him then, sqrutinizing. And something about his seriousness makes Kyungsoo reluctant to meet his eyes.

"Okay." Chanyeol then says, tone resolute. "We can have your prom now."

It pulls a laugh from Kyungsoo, more out of surprise than anything. "No we're not. what are you on about?"

Chanyeol is aready standing up then, pulling on Kyungsoo's arm to get him on his feet. "C'mon, 'Soo," he gives another tug. "It'll be fun. We can wear a suit and slow dance to Lady Gaga."

Kyungsoo stays in place, amused as he shoots back, "For what? we're still not done here, Park Chanyeol."

It gets Chanyeol whining, falling back into the seat besides Kyungsoo. He notes it would've been easy for Chanyeol to just manhandle him up, but he finds it endearing that he didn't try to. It must've gotten him soft, because he pokes Chanyeol's side and smiles at the squeak the taller lets out.

"We're not wearing suits." He says, after Chanyeol's attention is back on him.

Chanyeol pouts. "That's not very prom-like."

"Well maybe I don't want a prom." Kyungsoo says, leaning to press a succession of kisses against Chanyeol's lips. "Maybe I want to dance in the living room with the man I love."

The words are cheesy, but ultimately true. He doesn't want Chanyeol to think he's hung up on some high school event when it wasn't... exactly that. The way it has Chanyeol turn a delightful shade of pink is also very nice, and Kyungsoo kisses those away too, until he hears that deep laugh he loves so much.

Kyungsoo pulls back then, his own feelings of affection mirrored in Chanyeol's eyes. The taller then springs on his feet, Employing a mock bow and extending his hand towards him.

"Shall we dance then?"

Kyungsoo giggles as he gets up, letting Chanyeol lead him to a space near their kitchen not littered by books and trinkets. He twirls Kyungsoo around, and Kyungsoo indulges a spin before he feels Chanyeol's hands rest on his hips. His own hands find purchase on Chanyeol's chest, firm and broad, apparent even under his oversized shirt.

He smiles at him then, only feeling slightly shy under Chanyeol's gaze. "So, the music?"

His returning grin is dazzling. 

"Hey Siri," Chanyeol calls out, pausing to hear the responsive beep from the coffee table he placed his phone on. "Play Heaven."

After a moment, the piano intro filters through the speakers and Kyungsoo laughs when he hears Bryan Adams' voice singing the first verse. "I thought you wanted Bad Romance."

"I got real sappy all of a sudden." Chanyeol says simply. He pulls Kyungsoo closer, until their fronts were flushed together. "These lyrics are better fitting, I think."

Kyungsoo let out a snort, hands smoothing up Chanyeol's chest until they rested against his shoulders. "How cheesy."

He feels a peck on his forehead. "You love it." murmured against his skin.

"Love _you_." Kyungsoo corrects, burrowing himself against Chanyeol's chest. 

He feels Chanyeol lean against his head, and together like that they sway. It's too slow to be on beat, or really to be called a dance at all, but neither of them mind. Their apartment is quiet besides the drums accompanying the song's chorus and the exhales of their breaths. From where Kyungsoo rests he can also hear the steady beat of Chanyeol's heart, strong and consistent and enough to lull him, as it usually does when they're in bed.

The four minutes pass by fast, but they stay close still. Kyungsoo doesn't know how long they keep swaying in silence, but their apartment is bathed in reddish golds when they part.

"Did you have fun?" Chanyeol asks, trailing his hands up until they're looping Kyungsoo's waist.

Kyungsoo gives a minute nod, craning his head and tiptoe-ing to give chanyeol a quick peck. "Thank you."

Theres a warm look on Chanyeol's face then, and it feels dangerous to look at, when the distance of their faces are close enough for their breaths to intermingle. It feels almost overwhelming. Chanyeol has always been big enough to cover Kyungsoo's entirety, but it feels even more this way, caged in his strong arms, with him filling his sight, and making rounds in his mind. He's sure neither of them miss the shuddering breath he lets out.

Then Chanyeol rests his forehead against his own, and Kyungsoo's voice comes out soft and shaky. "Dinner?"

The dimpled smile Chanyeol gives is as adorable as it is deadly. "How 'bout we skip to dessert?"

\--

'Dessert' doesn't end up happening, at least not fully.

About halfway trough, as Kyungsoo laid spread out on the floor, pinned by his wrists with Chanyeol between his thighs, the taller's phone started ringing.

They paid no heed to it originally, Kyungsoo too focused on the bolts of pleasure shooting down his spine as Chanyeol thumbed his nipples, and the Chanyeol on the needy gasps it pulled from Kyungsoo to just _fuck him already_.

But the ringing stayed insistent, and Chanyeol pulled away to take it, leaving Kyungsoo to whine at the loss.

That's where Chanyeol is now, out in the balcony talking to who Kyungsoo can only assume is his boss, or someone else important enough to keep Kyungsoo hard and clenching on nothing like this.

Kyungsoo's gotten a glass of water while he waits, leaning his elbows on the kitchen island facing the window. He can see Chanyeol from here, who hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on before he stepped outside.

His hands are making animated movements, as he usually does when trying to explain the minute details of whetever new prototype he's set on making. It's something Kyungsoo adores, the all-emcompassing passion Chanyeol holds. Even now he feels a surge of affection, thrumming through him like a warm blanket of fuzzy feelings.

He hides a smile behind his glass. _'Ah, I really love him.'_

But other than that its also kind of... really hot. Kyungsoo is transfixed watching the shift of Chanyeol's back muscles as he moves, tracing his eyes from the older's broad shoulders to his tapered waist. The flex of his biceps are distracting, and Kyungsoo bites his lips as he trails Chanyeol's tattoo down his forearm and onto his hands.

_God, his hands._

Chanyeol's hands are big and wide and they feel amazing trailing his skin. They feel rough against him, calloused from guitar playing, with scars littered here and there from a never-ending list of unfortunate experiments. Kyungsoo had them on him, earlier, smoothing across his thighs and onto his sides before finding place on his chest.

Kyungsoo wishes they'd go lower, down between his legs where he's tight and aching. He could imagine it now, Chanyeol's thick digits breaching past his rim, pushing steadily up until his knuckcles and letting Kyungsoo _feel_ how he's rubbing against his walls. Then he'd fuck those fingers in-and-out of him, stretching him around three quick enough for him to be keening but not enough to bring him over the edge. 

Chanyeol would wait until Kyungsoo is desperate, jolting at every occasional thrust punctuated to his prostate and begging to be fucked before he'd impale Kyungsoo on his cock, stuffing him full to the brim and thrusting into him hard and fast until he comes untouched.

Kyungsoo supresses a moan at the thought. Its unfair that he's hot and bothered alone like this when Chanyeol can't even spare him a glance.

With a huff he decides to go out the balcony, snaking his arms around Chanyeol's middle before the taller even gets to turn his way. He goes easy when Chanyeol pulls them face-to-face though, and leans into the touch of Chanyeol's palm on his cheek.

The taller cocks his head, phone still pressed against his ear. Kyungsoo bites his lips, and mouths _'Trust me.'_

Chanyeol looks confused, but he's pliant when Kyungsoo pushes him against the railing. His eyes widen comically when Kyungsoo drops to his knees though, and Kyungsoo holds back a laugh at the squeak that escapes his lips.

Chanyeol is hastily explaining something to whoever's on the other side, when the younger starts pulling down his sweats. Kyungsoo smugly notes the slight tremble already present in the other's voice.

He catches the warning look Chanyeol is casting him when he dips his fingers below the waist line of his boxers, but it dissappears into a hiss when Kyungsoo pulls down, Exposing him to the cool night air.

Chanyeol's cock stands proudly against his abdomen, long and thick in the way most of his limbs are, and Kyungsoo wastes no time getting his mouth on it.

They moan in tandem as Kyungsoo sinks down, Chanyeol's hand scrambling before getting a hold on the other's hair. His breathing quickens, and Kyungsoo basks in it for a brief moment before he starts bobbing his head.

Chanyeol makes a choked sound in the back of his throat, his grip on Kyungsoo's hair almost bordering on painful. It must be a laughable sight right now, Chanyeol trying to keep a conversation while he's getting sucked dry like this, but Kyungsoo can't focus on anything besides the hot weight in his mouth.

It's easy for him to get lost in the feel of it. Chanyeol's cock is big enough to have his jaw aching, tears prickling the corners of his eyes when it hits the back of his throat. He runs this tongue up the angry-looking vein at the underside, and laps at the salty precum at the tip.

He's busying himself with sucking down Chanyeol's cock head when he's roughly tugged off, head forcibly tilted up to a sight that has him pressing his legs together.

There's a flush running from Chanyeol's cheeks down to his chest, highlighting how ragged his breathing is. His lips are red and parted slightly, the look in his eyes dark and molten.

" _God._ " Kyungsoo shivers at the huskiness of his voice, low and reverbrating under the younger's skin. Kyungsoo notes that Chanyeol has his phone off, but could barely manage a retort before he's lifted off the ground and thrown over Chanyeol's shoulder. He lets out a yelp that Chanyeol pays no mind to, the taller making quick, long strides to their bedroom.

Just as he lands on their bed Chanyeol is already on him, looming over his frame with both hands planted on either sides of his head.

He has a sharp grin when tilts Kyungsoo's chin up, "Your actions will have consequences." crooned against his lips before Chanyeol dives in.

\--

Its only after Kyungsoo is conscious enough to blearily open his eyes does he blurt out. "Was that a game reference?"

Chanyeol makes a garbled noise in reply, the vibrations of his voice felt where his chest is pressed against Kyungsoo's back. Their legs are tangled together in a mess of limbs, and the taller's arms wrapped in its usual place around Kyungsoo's waist.

It's a familiar kind of warm, and Kyungsoo feels himself drift off in an achey and wonderfully fucked out haze. His eyes droop, hands falling on his middle where feels-

-Drying cum flaking off his belly. He scrunches his nose at it.

A quick wipe down with nearby tissues later and Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol pulling at his wrist, eyes not even open as he mumbles "Stop moving 'round so much."

"Are we not eating?" Kyungsoo asks instead.

"'Ts late." He pats Kyungsoo's chest. "Let's sleep."

"Okay." Kyungsoo pauses. "We're still not done with the shelf."

"Shhhhhhh" Chanyeol admonishes, palming Kyungsoo's entire face. "Sleep. We'll finish tom'rrow."

It makes Kyungsoo smiles fondly. He closes his eyes. "Good night, love you."

The reply is mouthed into his shoulders.

"G'night. Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> whew... wasn't that barely a trip
> 
> thanks for reading!!! it's my first time writing a fic in a long,long while and i am!!! very scared lmao.
> 
> stay safe and take care!!! i hope y'all have a nice day!!!


End file.
